1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recovery device for sucking ink from an ink jet recording head of an ink jet printer in order to return the recording head to a proper ejecting condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink jet printers include a recording head formed with nozzles for ejecting ink droplets onto a recording medium and a recovery unit for correcting defective ejection of ink from the recording head. The recovery unit includes a suction cap and a suction pump in fluid communication with each other. To return the recording head to a proper ejecting condition, the suction cap is brought into sealing contact with the recording head and the suction pump is operated to suck ink from the nozzles of the recording head through the suction cap.